


I'm Always In This Twilight

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Virgil, Asexuality, Cosmic Love High School AU, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, do not copy to another site, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Moving to a new school halfway through freshman year sucks. Luckily, Virgil found people who actually cared and understood him. Written for Pride Month Day 2: Asexual





	I'm Always In This Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> … this is so bad don’t even joke with me. Enjoy anyway, I’m going to try and post the 3rd one tomorrow but it’s orientation day -_-

14-year-old Virgil Evans gulped in fear as he stared down his first hour English class for the first time. Being a mid-year transfer always sucked, but this? This took the cake. Virgil’s ace ring seemed to almost cut into his skin as he stared shakily at the probably-judging stares facing him. He was wearing too much purple and black and grey, they would know, they hated him- 

 

“Class, this is Virgil, he just moved here. Is there an open seat near anyone?” his teacher asked, voice dripping with misplaced kind concern. Virgil just wanted out. He didn’t want to sit by someone. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home. 

 

“He can sit by me!” a perky voice chirped. Virgil turned to face the voice and found a perky blonde waving at him, large glasses resting crookedly on his nose. He looked friendly enough, and if he wasn’t, Virgil could always just ignore him. Virgil wandered over and sat next to him, pulling out his notebook. 

 

“Hey! I’m Patton!” the blonde chirped, holding out a hand for shaking. “Virgil, right?” 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m Virgil. Um… pronouns?” Virgil mumbled, shaking Patton’s hand. 

 

“He/him, you?” Patton asked, smiling softly. Virgil nodded and murmured a “Same” before turning and facing the board. He spent the rest of the class taking notes on a book he’d already read and staying quiet, trying not to draw attention to himself. 

 

After class, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Patton. “Would you like to meet us for lunch?” Patton asked. Virgil simply nodded, and Patton beamed before bouncing off, calling a “See you later!” over his shoulder. Virgil gulped back his nervousness and went about the rest of his morning, spinning his ace ring in order to give himself a focus. He would be alright. Patton most likely wasn’t going to be a dick. 

 

He was right. Patton was far too sweet to be real. Roman was a loud and boisterous person who was a bit too much, but Virgil could tell that he really cared anyway. Logan was quiet and supportive, someone Virgil felt comfortable going to. He finally felt like he had friends who cared, and everything was looking up for the first time in forever. 

 

“So, Virgil… you’re ace, right?” Roman asked one day, a couple weeks after Virgil had arrived. Virgil paused with pasta in his mouth before giving a slow nod, wondering where this conversation was going. 

 

“That’s cool. My sister is ace as well,” Roman continued, shooting Virgil a smile. That relaxed Virgil instantly, not because of the ‘my sister is ace’ reason, but because Roman clearly wasn’t judging. Logan looked up at Roman’s comment, eyeing Virgil with something he couldn’t decipher. 

 

“Do you perhaps know where you purchased your ace ring?” Logan asked, head tilted. “And are you also aromantic?” 

 

“No, I’m romantically attracted to guys,” Virgil answered after swallowing his pasta. “And I made mine myself.” 

 

“Could you potentially show me how to do that?” Logan asked, looking open and interested, which Virgil was not expecting. 

  
“Of course, Lo,” Virgil replied. “I could also just make you one.” 

“I would prefer to do it myself, but thank you for the kind offer, Virgil,” Logan murmured, smiling slightly. Virgil smiled back and turned back to lunch, getting lost in the conversation of movies and school and all the things teenagers normally talked about. To Virgil, he finally felt at home. To Virgil, everything was okay… for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> … I’m so sorry. I do hope you enjoyed it? I’ll see you tomorrow most likely! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
